Have a Heart
by LonelyButLovely
Summary: Kagome's heart has always been kind. Even to the rejected hanyou who she grows up with. A lovely story told in drabbles. During the Feudal Era.
1. First Encounter

_A small oneshot (maybe drabble) collection with Kagome living during the Feudal Era as a child and growing up with Inuyasha. I've always wondered what might've happened had Kagome lived during Inuyasha's time and what could've happened to their situation._

* * *

_"He's beautiful isn't he?" Izayoi whispered to Inutaisho._

_"You're strong," he smoothed down her hair. "But are you strong enough to face what is to come?"_

_"I know, my love," she kissed the small child. "I'll be strong and protect him. My little Inuyasha."_

_"Good," Inutaisho felt a sigh of relief from his chest. "My...my deepest apologies, Izayoi."_

_"You didn't do anything," Izayoi put her hand on his, clasping them together. "We did absolutely nothing wrong. We just...love each other is all."_

_"Izayoi," he didn't have much time left, they both knew. "Will you be okay?"_

_"Yes," she blinked away the tears in her eyes. "I love you Inutaisho."_

_"I love you, Izayoi...Inuyasha." And after holding his child for the first - and last - time, he disappeared into the night._

* * *

"Kick it here!"

"I got it!"

"Hey, that was mine!"

"Look at what you did!"

The ball fell to the ground and rolled to the boy's feet. He looked at it and picked it up with his clawed hands, walking to them and holding it out. Once there, the group of boys only stared at him strangely then frowned. Inuyasha, oblivious to the change in their demeanor, tossed it to them. No one moved. It bounced away harmlessly. The group of boys only stared at him and walked away silently. As the left him alone, his ears drooped.

"Um...why is your hair like that?"

He looked up to see a brown-eyed girl with long dark hair swept into a bun. She had a pink and white cotton kimono and little white shoes. He blinked.

"Oh, sorry," she blushed sheepishly, backing away slowly. "I'll leave."

"Don't," he suddenly perked up. She paused. "I mean... if you want to stay..."

The little girl smiled. "What's your name?"

"Inuyasha," he studied her for a moment more. "You?"

"Higurashi Kagome," she smiled, stepping closer to him. "You wanna play?"

Those words made him the happiest five-year-old in the world. Never hearing such kind words from another child before made him smile back. Her smile only made his experience better.

"Yeah," he grinned back. "Let's play."

"Let's play - "

"Kagome? Kagome!" More children voices called after her, laughter and giggling echoing behind them. "Where'd you go~?"

She gasped and ran behind him, covering making herself stick-straight and staying still. Inuyasha was hushed before he could say a word. Then, the children appeared, slowing and becoming quiet as they passed him. As they left, they began whispering to themselves.

"Eh? Hanyou?"

"He's evil."

"A demon."

"Momma said to stay away from him."

"Hopefully Kagome isn't around here."

When finally out of ear short, Kagome popped out from behind him with a cheerful smile. She wordlessly grabbed him away from the open yard and went into the grassy fields. It was just two of them now, standing hand in hand in the knee-high grass.

Kagome let him go and twirled in the wind. "Isn't it awesome?"

"Yep," he managed a weak smile.

"Wanna pick some flowers with me?"

"I...um..." he played with his fingers, looking down at his feet. "Are you..."

"Inuyasha~" she went behind him and pushed him forward. "Are you coming or not?"

"O-okay," he felt heat creep into his cheeks. "Yeah. We should pick flowers."

"Then come on!" She took his hand again. "Let's hurry!"

"I _am_!"


	2. Hey mum, I've something to tell you!

"Inuyasha," Izayoi sat on the stone bench with a slight frown on her lips. "Why're you so late? It's nearly time to eat!"

"But mum," the silver-haired boy rushed in with a fist full of flowers. "I picked you these!"

His small dirty face and fist full of flowers as well as the pride in his eyes made her know she couldn't get mad. She just couldn't get mad at him now. A gentle smile graced her lips as she took the flowers with a slender hand. She picked the leaves and grass out of his hair as he sat down next to her.

"So how was your day?" Izayoi asked him tugging a twig from his hair.

"It was great!" Inuyasha grinned. "I met a friend today!"

"You did?" Izayoi blinked a few times. This was some news. "What...what's he like?"

"No mum!" Inuyasha shook his head. "My friend is a girl!"

"Oh?" A girl? What girl?

"Her name is Higoorashi Kagome," he furrowed his brow in concentration as he tried to pronounce her name.

"Higurashi?" The name seemed to ring a bell...ah. _Those_ Higurashi's.

"Yep," he looked at his hands as he tried to brush himself off. "She's really nice and pretty and wants to see me again. Can I mum? Can I? Please? I'll be really good!"

"Of course," Izayoi let it all sink in slowly. So Inuyasha had a new friend and her name was Higurashi Kagome, huh? How cute. "Of course you can, I only want your happiness."

"Thanks, mum!" Inuyasha suddenly became quiet. He looked at his mom with wide eyes. "I want you to meet..." a girl stepped out from behind the flower bushes, "Kagome."

She fidgeted with her kimono nervously, smiling politely at the woman. Izayoi gasped slightly. This girl...was a _mortal_! A mortal girl at that. But her childish smile and sparkling eyes only spoke honest bashfulness and complete curiosity. Izayoi smiled back.

"Come on and meet my mum," Inuyasha said eagerly slipping off the bench and running over to his friend. "Are you coming or not?"

"Yeah," she let herself be pulled along with him. Izayoi greeted her with a welcome. Kagome smiled bashfully and put her hand behind her back. "H-hi."

"Inuyasha has told me so many things about you already," Izayoi raised her eyes at the girl. "And he's right; you are pretty."

"Hehe," Kagome giggled, looking at Inuyasha who blushed in return. "Well, he's really awesome. Can I play with him again?"

"Of...of course," Izayoi still couldn't believe it. This girl wanted to play with Inuyasha. It's not like she was mad but this was really shocking. "Inuyasha wanted to play with you too."

"Really?" Kagome looked at him for confirmation.

He nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! I wanna show you something really cool but you hafta wait a long time."

"Okay!" Kagome grinned. "What should we do?"

"Mum, can Kagome eat with us?"

Izayoi nodded. "Why, of course she can."

"Awesome!" Inuyasha grabbed her hand. "I'm going to show her our garden before we eat, okay mum? Then we'll go inside."

"Alright," she sighed happily. "Have fun you two."


	3. Dinner

"Uwah!" Kagome's eyes widened at the vast amount of food. "This looks yummy!"

"Yep," Inuyasha scooted closer to her and held up a small ball looking food. "Try this."

"What is it?" She opened her mouth.

"It's yummy," was all he said before popping it into her mouth.

She chewed it, her eyes lighting up in delight. "Itsho shweet."

He grinned before taking one for himself. "I know. Momma made them herself."

"Thanks so much, - "

"Oka-san," his mother smiled lovingly. It had been a long time time she'd had a guest. It was nice.

"Arigato, Oka-san!" Kagome grinned happily.

"You're...you're always welcome here," Izayoi felt something in this girl. This girl Kagome would save Inuyasha when she herself was long gone from the world and amongst the spirits.

After eating Inuyasha was fidgeting impatiently while waiting to be dismissed. Izayoi smiled in amusement and sighed. These fleeting moments would be the most important.

"Hnn..." he glanced at Kagome who was idly playing with her hair.

"You're dismissed," Izayoi almost laughed at him as he quickly rose and tugged at Kagome's arm.

"Come on!" He practically dragged her from her sitting position. "Hurry up!"

"I am hurrying!" Kagome smiled at Izayoi before being pulled out the door.

"Oh, how to be young again " Izayoi touched a hand to her cheek tenderly.


	4. Firelight

"Come on, come on!" Inuyasha never once let go of her hand.

"Slow down," Kagome panted. "I'm not as fast as you."

"Sorry," he looked out as he pulled her through the foliage. As he reached the destination, he pulled her down into a sitting position on the grass. She followed gratefully and took deep breaths as the both look down over the hill.

"What - "

"Shh!" He covered her mouth with his other hand. "It's a surprise!"

He nodded and he removed his hand. He held her other hand tight and looked out into the night sky focusedly. Kagome stared out as well, anticipation building. The sound of crickets and birds filled the silence as well as the wind. And the sun set, inky darkness covering the land in its shadowy blanket. Kagome looked around.

And suddenly, the stars seemed to be moving. They fell from the sky little by little and began fluttering around, igniting the light in their warmth. Kagome realized that they were little lights and not stars. She held her hands out to the beautiful scene and looked on in awe.

"They're so bright," she commented quietly. "Like sparkly stars!"

Inuyasha's face broke into a grin and he clasped her hand tighter in his, feeling the warmth flood into him. Kagome's beating heart sounded next to his and he could practically bathe in her happiness. She squeezed back and leaned over ever so slowly, pecking him on the cheek. She pulled away just as fast, letting her head fall inti his lap. She curled up to him and looked up into the night sky. Inuyasha paused for a moment, completely caught off guard. Then he smiled a goofy smile and looked up to the sky as well.

He just didn't know that very moment changed his life forever.

.:*""*:. .:*""*:.  
* o;,;,;oo.,;,.o *

*.(*)(*) (*)(*).*


	5. Acceptance

"Kagome!" Her mother looked down at her daughter. "Where have you been? The other kids lost you while playing earlier and said try haven't seen you since! I've been so worried, young lady."

Kagome only smiled. "I was playing in the flower field."

"Flower...field?" Ayumi Higurashi said slowly. "T-the _demon_ flower field?"

"No, mama," she shook he head. "I was playing in the firelight flower field. With Inuyasha."

"I...Inuyasha?" Ayumi shook her head. "Oh no, dear, never ever play with the Oni living there. _Never_. Understand?"

Kagome was confused. "But...why?"

"They use trickery and lure you into their lairs to eat you up!" Ayumi took her hand and led her to the purification garden. "Now we'll have to cleanse your soul until it is rid of bad spirits. Come along, Kagome."

"He wasn't bad!" She protested pulling back. "We had fun and his mama was nice too! She made us treats after dinner."

Ayumi only pulled her faster. "No, Kagome. You can't eat an Oni's food! It's poisoned!"

"It didn't _taste_ like poison..." she muttered as she was dragged along.

"Because...because - !" Ayumi gave up and finally took her to the well. "Now we'll have to pray for - "

"No, mama!" Kagome yanked her wrist from her grasp. "They're not bad people! They were nice to me!"

Ayumi sighed and put a hand on her head. "You don't understand, Kagome. When you grow up, you'll understand."

"I understand mama!" Kagome rubbed her eyes when tears threatened to fall. "You don't like my friend! Just because he's d-different! I don't care what you say mama, I wanna be friends with Inuyasha!"

"That's not it at all, Kagome," Ayumi sighed defeatedly. She wasn't going to change her mind, Ayumi knew that much. She just laughed a little to herself and brushed her tears away with a small smile. Kagome was just like her sometimes, headstrong who made decisions with her heart.

"Inuyasha is my friend!" Kagome sniffled. "And you can't say anything about it!"

Ayumi stared at her for a moment then turned her to go back inside. There was only one thing she could do. "Okay."

All she could do was pray she'd be alright.


	6. Kagome, Kagome

_Kagome, Kagome the bird in the cage_  
_When, oh, when will you come out?_  
_In the evening of the dawn, the crane and turtle slipped._  
_Who's that behind you?_

"I hafta pee."

"Aww, Kagome," the other kids let go of each others hands to let her pass. "We sang the song."

She took off the blindfold and opened her brown eyes into the light. "Sorry. But I hafta go."

"Hurry up! We'll start a new game while we're waiting."

"Okay, alright!" Kagome had no intention of returning. They always played that game! She didn't like it when they made her the bird in the cage. It wasn't her fault she was named Kagome.

"Kagome!"

"Ah, Inuyasha!" She smiled as she went to the spot they met the other day.

"Wanna play again?" He asked.

"Yeah!" Kagome ran off with him.

They both ran into the tall grass field, ready to play a game of hide and seek. Kagome ducked down and counted to ten before getting up and peering through the blades of grass. She spotted his white hair not too far away, contrasted against the green. She giggled to herself and went towards him. He heard her coming and started sneaking away.

"Gotcha!" Kagome giggled latching onto his arm.

"N-no you didn't!" Inuyasha jumped just out of her reach and quickly thoughts. "You...you have to kiss the person when you find them or...or else it doesn't count!"

"Wha~at?" Kagome put her hands on her hips. "You just made that up!"

"It's a rule in _my_ way of playing hide and seek!" He lied. "You have to do it this way of you play with me."

Kagome reluctantly agreed. "Fine."

"Bleh!" Inuyasha stuck his tongue out at her and he ran.

Kagome sighed and closed her eyes for five seconds. She opened them again only to find him standing in front of her. She blinked. He grinned and did a full circle only to run away again. Kagome chased after him, their innocent laughter amongst the grass.


	7. BalaBalance

"Happy birthday, Inuyasha!" Kagome grinned whilst giving him a big hug.

"Thanks," Inuyasha grinned back. He was turning eight now, Kagome only being a month younger.

"What are you gonna do?" Kagome and Inuyasha entered his garden, strolling down the stone path.

"I'm gonna show you something I learned," Inuyasha put out a hand to stop her and disappeared into a small patch of trees. Moments later he appeared with a plain ball as tall as his waist. "My mom's friend got it for me from far away. I learned a new trick."

"Really?" Kagome looked from him to the ball. "What?"

"Watch!" Inuyasha put the ball down and quickly got atop of it, holding his arms out steadily. Kagome smiled.

He moved onward with a triumphant grin down the path. But he suddenly slipped and fell, the ball flying up and bouncing onto his head as he landed on the soft grass. He sat in a daze for a moment then shook his head to shake off the flying stars. He blinked and stood with a laugh.

"Are you okay?" Kagome was standing nearby.

"Yeah!" Inuyasha chased after his ball. "I gotta catch this!"

"I'll help!" Kagome chimed in as she chased after it with him.

"I got it!"

"It's over there!"

"Ah! Quick! Get it!"

"I got it! _Wah!"_

"Kagome!"

There was a splash as the ball bounced harmlessly in the grass. Inuyasha and Kagome stood in the small stone pool, dripping water from the ends of their hair and soaked to the bone. Inuyasha hopped out and shook himself dry like a dog. Kagome made wet squelching sounds as she got out, shaking her kimono sleeves.

"_Ehh_, now I'm wet," Kagome frowned.

"So am I." Inuyasha showed her his hair.

"But my mom will get so mad," she became troubled. "I might not be able to come here anymore."

"What? No!" Inuyasha quickly grabbed her arm and dragged her behind him to his home. "We'll lend you a kimono until yours is dry, okay? S-so don't stop coming over okay?"

Izayoi took one look at them, clucking her tongue disapprovingly. Kagome was sent for a spare kimono fitting and Inuyasha went to change. Afterwards, they went to dry their damp hair in the sun as they sat on a warm stone bench together.

"You'll still come, right?"

"Right."

_"Positive?"_

"Positive."

"So, you're sure?"

"I'm sure."

"I love you, Kags."

"I love you too, Yash."


	8. I Give Up

_My friend is beautiful._  
_She's charming and bold._  
_We are both eight years old._

"D'aww, Yash," Kagome pulled him in for a hug. "Thanks so much!"

"It was really nothing," he shrugged. "It's your present. Happy birthday."

"It's sweet," she insisted. "I really like it 'cause it's from you."

Inuyasha smiled and brushed a hand through his hair. "Well, it's special 'cause it's for you."

Kagome rolled the small scrap of paper into a mini scroll and tucked it into her waist. "There. Now it'll be with me forever."

"You'll lose it."

"No I won't."

"Trust me, Kags. You'll lose it."

"I won't lose it, Yash."

"Fine, promise me you won't lose it."

"I promise."

"Swear it on blood."

"I'd rather lose it."

"I guess it means _that_ much to you..."

"I'm not going to hurt myself, _baka_," she stuck her tongue out at him. "I'll pinky promise."

"That's for little girls," he crossed his arms.

"I guess I'm not _that_ important to you then, am I?" Kagome sighed dramatically and sat down without another word.

Inuyasha waited for a moment. Then two moments. Sweat beads formed on his head and he glanced at her from the corner of his eye. She absentmindedly played with her hair humming a light tune. Inuyasha tapped his foot irritably and pressed his lips together.

"Fine!" Inuyasha gave in and held out his left pinky reluctantly.

Kagome smiled brightly and locked her pinky with his. "I pinky promise not to lose this poem."

Inuyasha grumbled and complained a little while after but Kagome only smiled and after a light hug, he quieted down. Inuyasha sighed. _How did she always win...?_


	9. I Really Mean Forever

**Sorry for taking a month to update! Thanks for all the lovely reviews! H-hopefully this chapter makes up for my absence...now who thought those startling three words, hmm?**

_~LonelyButLovely_

* * *

"Kagome, why do stars shine?" Inuyasha lay his head on her lap as they both sat out in the firefly field.

"Well," Kagome pondered for a moment. "It's because the people who have departed from this world travel to the great sky above as spirits who watch over their loved ones to protect them."

"Is my dad up there then?" Inuyasha asked searching the dark sky.

"Um..." Kagome thought for a second longer. "Yes, I'm sure he's looking down right now and protecting you and your mom."

"Are you being protected too?" He asked.

Kagome looked at a particularly bright star and smiled faintly. "Yeah, my dad watches over my family too."

"Do you think our dads are friends now?"

Kagome thought a little more then shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well, I hope that they help our friendship so that we can always be together," Inuyasha declared boldly. "You are my only friend and I don't want to lose you, so stay with me okay? Promise you'll never leave me forever."

"That's a _really_ big promise," Kagome commented with surprise.

"So...you won't stay with me forever?"

"I can't really promise you that - "

"I know _I'm_ staying with you forever!" Inuyasha flipped around and looked her dead in the eyes as they met face-to-face. "I'll go wherever you go and protect you until the day I die! And then I'll go into the sky to watch over you until you come and be a star too! And then we'll be together forever!"

Kagome stared at him with awe as well as surprise, maybe even blushing a little. Inuyasha wasn't the slightest bit embarrassed, meaning everything thing he said. The golden-eyed hanyou waited for her reply.

"I...I..." Kagome tried to speak but she could hardly for a sentence. She was really at a loss for words. But something in her mind - more likely her heart - said the words for her. "Inuyasha...thank you."

It was then when the bold hanyou became flustered. "I just...Kagome it's...I don't want to - I..."

He seemed to be having trouble, stuttering and stammering heatedly before taking her by the shoulders and - by some human instinct - hugged her to his chest. He just wanted to hold her tight and never let her go; the world could be ending and the sky could disappear but he just wanted to hold her in his arms the way he was now. She was warm and soft, like he imagined, and smelled of sweet cherry blossoms. Kagome, surprised, was still for a moment then relaxed and hugged him back, resting her chin on his shoulder, closing her eyes.

_'I love you.'_


	10. Chapter 10

Kagome observed her mother perform another service. The girl seemed to be inflicted by a demonic presence and it was scary. But her mom was powerful and cast little sprinkles of salt to cleanse the girl after purifying the room again with smoking herbs. Kagome watched a dark and frightening shadow form around inside the room, kept at bay in the salt circle, twisting and becoming wisps of darkness. It seemed to hiss and mutter as her mother started chanting.

A white aura began forming in the air around her mother, becoming brighter and seemingly stronger. Kagome stared curiously; she had never seen this before. It was frightening and amazing at the same time. The shadowy mist began dissipating and leaving the woman, her mother chanting on powerfully. Then with a screech, the shadow was obliterated into nothing and the light began filling the room.

It was silent. Kagome's mother exhaled to blow out any lingering shadows and rose placing her hand on the woman's shoulder, smiling gently. Kagome slipped back outside and sat down to clear her mind. A butterfly flittered by fluttering its pearly wings and danced from flower to flower. Keeping her gaze on it, she saw it begin to glow slightly.

"Kagome," her mother interrupted her silence and the butterfly flew off.

"Yes, mom?" Kagome quickly rose to greet her mother.

"I'm finished now," she said as they walked out back to the main house. "I'll be taking a cleansing bath. Do give Miss Kiyoko the purifying incense dear. And afterwards, you can go play. Have you eaten?"

"Yes, mom," she smiled.

"Good," she patted her on the head. "Say hello to Izayoi for me."

"I will," and they parted ways. Kagome went to the prayer house to grab the tiny pouch of freshly ground herbs tied together with white string and bounded out the door.

She quickly went down the road to the village to deliver her small package and passed by the children frolicking in the fields with their various kites and balls. She passed by all the vendors and stalls selling their fresh produce and candies. She paused to take a breath at a street corner then continued at a brisk pace to drop off her package. At the end of the field lay the small home of Miss Kiyoko, a young woman who sold flowers for a living as well as selling fruits from outlandish places. She was also known for her wise words. Kagome hurried to the door and knocked.


	11. Chapter 11

"Now, now, Inuyasha don't be shy," she smiled at him.

Inuyasha fidgeted uncomfortably. "Y...you're not gonna hit me are you?"

She only chuckled and led him to the table, setting him down on one side and taking the other seat. Inuyasha kept his eyes averted, wondering why he even thought about venturing out this far from home. He didn't even know what he wanted to ask anymore. He was nervous but still wanted to say something.

"Now what is it that you want?"

Inuyasha gulped and looked at her from across the table, still unsure of what to say. She seemed to be a patient and kind woman, willing to wait for him to answer - or was it to ask?

"You see, it's like this," Inuyasha began. "There's this girl. I think she's really nice and pretty. I want to do something in return because she is so nice but I don't know what to do. I just want to make her happy is all; I just don't know how."

She nodded slowly. "Hmm, quite a problem you have there."

"I know," he sighed. "She's been nice to me for a long time now; she really deserves something special."

She observed him for a moment. "Is this girl a very important person to you?"

Inuyasha's eyes flashed. "Of course she is! I didn't tell you? Well she is very important to me and I'd do anything for her! She just never asks."

"So she is a very independent girl then?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"And she's very close to your heart?"

"She's in my heart."

"Do you cherish her with all your heart and soul?"

"Of course I do!"

She waited a moment more and observed him. "Inuyasha, do you - "

They both looked up in surprise at the door as two small knocks were heard.


	12. Chapter 12

Kagome waited patiently at the door with the pouch in hand, casually brushing her hair back and looking at the door every few seconds. There was a moment of silence before she heard scuffling, the pull of chairs and then footsteps. The door opened to reveal a kind-looking woman with a small smile.

"Oh, hello Kagome," Miss Kyoko greeted her. "And what brings you here today?"

"This!" Kagome held up the small pouch. "From my mom!"

"That's great," she held her hand out. "Thank your mother for me will you?"

"Of course I will!" Kagome dropped it into her open hand. "Have a good day, Miss Kyoko! I'm off to play!"

"Oh, but don't you want some sweets I made?" Miss Kyoko dropped the pouch in her pocket. "You've been such a good girl for coming out all this way."

Kagome nodded. "Okay, but I can't stay long. My friend's waiting for me."

"Of course," Miss Kyoko stood away from the doorway to let her in. "Make yourself comfortable; I'll be right back."

After being led to a room, Kagome entered alone. She glanced up and blinked. "Eh? Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha was under the table. His silvery hair made him stick out however. He looked up and smiled sheepishly. "H-hi, Kagome."

Kagome smiled brightly and went closer. "It is you! I was just about to go play with you! What are you doing under the table?"

"I w-was just, um, looking for, um, for uh, my um..."

"Here you are , Kagome!" Miss Kyoko smiled as she brought in a small bag of sweets. "I know you're in a rush..."

"I was actually going to meet _him_," she pointed to the boy as he brushed of his hands.

"Isn't that funny?" Inuyasha smiled embarassedly. Miss Kyoko handed Kagome the bag and smiled gently. "Well, you two be on your way then."

Kagome nodded and grabbed Inuyasha's hand. "Let's go! I heard there are frogs by the pond today!"

Inuyasha let himself be pulled along while Miss Kyoko only smiled at the two. Young friendship was an amazing gift. And it was definitely worth it in the long run.


	13. Chapter 13

[αυτhοr's ηοτε] **alexchic**: _Thanks :3 I meant to update before but I completely lost some files and my iPod (where I write chapters) has officially become useless unless you want the time and date. And a source of light. So I lost MAJOR data on just about, oh, _everything_._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha._

~ιοηειγβυτιονειγ

* * *

"I got one!" She hopped down from the rocks. He stood from his position in the water to watch her as she sprung into the water with excited splashes. "Look!"

In her hand sat a small green frog. It was still for a moment as they looked at it then abruptly took off in a flash. Kagome stared after it with an expression of surprise then turned to chase after it.

"Hey! Come back!"

Inuyasha watched as she struggled to catch the frog again, splashing back and forth in the water. They were both soaking wet by now, taking off their heaviest layers of clothing. Kagome gave up as it disappeared under a log and sighed, putting her hands on her hips with a shake offer head. Inuyasha smiled slightly at his friends' expression of disappointment. He noted a small movement to his left and lightening quick, snatched up another frog. It was a brighter shade of green with big wet eyes.

"Kagome!" He called out to her.

"What?" She turned to him.

"Look!" He held out his closed hands. She eagerly ran to him with a happy smile.

She peered through his slightly open fingers. "You caught one?"

He laughed. "Yep! A really green one."

She closed her hands over his and looked at him with a bright expression. His skin warmed where she touched him, sending small shivers through his hands. Kagome's eyes widened as her hands began to glow and suddenly yanked her hands away with surprise. Inuyasha's gold eyes were practically bulging from...whatever he was feeling; surprise, amazement, shock...even a little fear.

Their hands still tingled from their brief touch. Kagome closed her hands and felt them buzz slightly before fading away. Inuyasha looked at his own hands as the sudden warmth receded and his palms tingled with energy. Both looked at each other, golden eyes meeting gentle blue ones. Blue ones...

"Holy frogs! Your eyes are blue!"


	14. Chapter 14

Many are confused, to clear up conclusion:  
Anime _vs_. Manga:  
**A**: Brown Eyes  
**M**: Blue Eyes

I chose for her eyes to be brown.

~_LonelyButLovely_

* * *

Kagom blinked a few times then looked into the water to find out that they were indeed blue. She gaped at him and her reflection. Her mouth opened and closed as she tried to comprehend what was going on.

"E-ech...huu..." she scrambled for words.

"What did you do?" Inuyasha stared at her.

"I-I don't know!" She exclaimed with surprise. Kagome looked around her. "Did anything change?"

Inuyasha was about to say 'no' but something caught his eyes. Around her was a thin and barely visible glow, seemingly invisible and letting off a faint crackle now and then. He reached out to touch it and it seemed to hum around his hand, sending small waves of warmth off like it did before.

Kagome suddenly jerked back and gasped, her blue eyes going wide. Inuyasha jumped with surprise, pressing his ears against his head and only staring at her. The air around her shimmered for a moment more and suddenly went out. Kagome fell to her knees and coughed. She sat back and rubbed her now brown eyes, then looking up at him, she smiled.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha helped her to her feet.

She smiled again. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Frogs?"

"Yep."

From a distance, a lone stranger stood observing.


	15. Chapter 15

A sudden shriek gave a flock of birds a start, sending them flying in all directions. The source was from a none-too-happy Izayoi who had just caught two very muddy and dirty children. The two of them stood close to each other, hands behind their backs and looking down as Izayoi lectured them about staying clean and yada-yada before sending them off to take baths.

Later on, they both sat on a warm stone bench in the garden under Izayois' careful watch. They sighed and leaned against each other, slowly intertwining their hands together loosely. Kagomes' hair was put up in a neat bun with a simple hair ornament to pin it up and (despite his protests) Inuyashas' hair had been put into a long silver braid tied with a purple ribbon at the end. To calm her spiteful friend that fumbled with the bow, Kagome had smiled and said, "I think it looks good on you, Inuyasha." To which he grumbled something under his breath then sighed, giving up on the 'dumb, girlie ribbon.'

"Inuyasha..." she said quietly. "What're you gonna do when you're grown up?"

Inuyasha followed a small bug as it flew across the small patch of flowers before them. "I'll be the biggest, baddest powerful guy there ever was."

Kagome widened her eyes. "The biggest powerful..um, why do you have to be bad?"

His gold eyes flashed to hers for a second then looked back to the serenity of the garden with a vacant stare. "I want to make something of myself."

Kagome tightened her hand around his. "You're something very important to me, Inuyasha."

He nodded slightly, keeping his gaze forward. "I have someone to protect." he murmured quietly.

"What about artifacts?" she furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Nothing," he replied.

* * *

**[A/N]** I really need to know who this '**kate**' person is, leaving reviews on my stories and other authors just telling us to update. I see '**kate**' everywhere and my last chapter was a fail anyway 'cause it was the wrong document...telling me to hurry isn't going to make me think any faster than I am already anyway. Sheesh...when was the last time I successfully updated _anyway_...?

~_LonelyButLovely_


	16. Chapter 16

**Glon Morski - **Yay, another chapter from me :) (woo-hoo! Let's ignore the fact that I've been gone for about ten years!)

~ιοηειγβυτιονειγ

* * *

"Kagome?" Ayumi poked her head in her room. "Are you up?"

Thirteen-year-old Kagome rolled onto her stomach and looked at her mother with tired eyes. "Yeah?"

"Rise Kagome, you know what day it is."

There was some shuffling and moving around in the dark before Kagome came out dressed in a simple white cotton kimono. She took a deep breath and brushed her hair down so that it trailed down her back in dark tresses. Her eye were lowered as she shuffled behind her mother who wore a similar outfit with a red sash. A simple silver clip held back her loose bangs and glinted in the early morning light. There were no other sounds in the house beside the creaking of the wood or the wind gently pushing at the walls.

Today was the day they would visit her dead father.


	17. Chapter 17

**Glon Morsk**i: Nah, she's about 11.

* * *

"Eh?" His forehead creased. "Whaddya mean she ain't home?"

"The lady and Miss Higurashi are out," she replied with her hand on the door. "I'm afraid they won't be back for a few days."

Inuyasha grumbled almost leaving without thanking her, but Kagome had drilled manners into him with a few glares, sharp words, and the worst: a cold shoulder. She would be happy. He smiled at the thought of that and went on his way. As he sped off into the forest, past the other kids and beyond the outskirts of the little village, he wondered about Kagome. Where was she now? Why hadn't she told him she was going?

"Jeez," he stopped for a rest near the firefly bank where she had glowed for the first time. It was a pretty amazing sight to see your best friend glow like the lights around her. They had kept it a secret, a small little secret between the two of them. He looked into the reflective surface of the water and stared at himself.

Gold eyes blinked backed at him with curiosity, his silver shining hair making it seem as if he glowed in the midday sunlight. Kagome always commented on how pretty it was and how soft it was. But what she loved most were her ear rubs. He never wanted to tell her just how good it felt with her soft warm fingers rubbing his velvet ears, pretending to be annoyed and occasionally twitching them. But they itched to be touched again, it made him feel closer to her and warmth flooded his heart.


	18. Chapter 18

He imagined her face, rosy color of her cheeks, her brown and bright almond-shaped eyes and the gentle curve of her pink lips. He missed her and felt lonely without her to play with him. He stayed out late by the travelers road in the forest everyday waiting for her return, running back home when the moon was high and returning at the crack of dawn. He had waited six days now. Six long, lonely days.

"Devil."

He whipped around, tensing.

"Demon boy."

His war twitched to find the source.

"He's been fooling Kags."

"I heard he comes here everyday now."

"Probably because he wants to eat her soul when she comes back."

He narrowed his eyes, a deep growl rising in his chest.

"It's only because of Kags that I leave him alone."

"But she's being deceived, my mum tol'me._ Demon trickery._"

"Poor Kags."

If they were insulting him because they were worried for Kagome, he was fine with that. No amount of teasing would make him get angry as he used to do whenever he heard them talk about him. They'd brawl and he'd get sent away with stones and curses. But Kagome would be there afterwards and she's immediately become concerned, scolding him and tending to his wounds at the same time. Like a sister, like a mother, and a loving friend all at the same time.

"It too bad her mum accepts him too."

"She's the priestess, what she says goes."

"Yeah, but he's still a demon. A half-demon at that."

A boy spat. "Ha, I think we should beat him while Kags isn't here."

His companion laughed. "Can't go crying back to his mummy now, can he?"

Inuyasha's expression darkened. He never went to his mum after he was fighting again. She would insist they leave the village. No, he vowed he would never lose his mum and friend. This was their home too.

"No Kags to protect him either."

"Where is he now?"

"Probably at the end of the road."

"Grab your rock sling."

"What're they talking about?" a whisper was beside him.

Inuyasha jerked his head with surprise.


	19. Chapter 19

A blue eyed boy stared back at him. He furrowed his brow. How had he...a _demon_. Inuyasha growled.

"Hey, hey," he whispered putting his hands up. "I'm just curious."

"You are...?"

"Koga," he grinned wolfishly. "Fastest wolf demon alive."

"Hmph." Inuyasha grunted and listened as the boys left. When they were out of the clearing Inuyasha stood and faced the newcomer. "They're planning to attack me."

"In secret?" Koga raised an eyebrow. "Not very good idea, I see."

"Stupid hum- " he stopped himself. Kagome was a human, he mustn't forget that. He reminded himself everyday.

"Yeah," Koga stretched. "Humans are stup-"

"Shaddup," he growled. "The dumb boys are stupid. They're always stupid."

"Are ya kiddin?" Koga insisted. "All humans - "

"No!" Inuyasha argued angrily. "Kagome is **NOT** stupid! She is my precious friend!"

Koga stared at him then snorted. "A demon - a _hanyou_ - friends with a human?"

Inuyasha said no more and glared at him. Koga laughed, doubling over loudly. "No wonder those boys want to beat you up! So embarrassing!"

Inuyasha turned away, cheeks inflamed. So what if he was a hanyou? That had nothing to do with Kagome. It's not like she cared about that anyway.


	20. Chapter 20

Kagome sighed and stared up at the sky as it loomed over her. The clear sky, not a single cloud. She shaded her eyes against the sun and watched as a bird soared across the vast above in slow sweeps of its wings. She then looked back to her lap where a small stuffed toy dog sat. It had caught her eye when they traveled through one of the villages and she bought it with her own money. She giggled.

She bought it for Inuyasha. She had forgotten to tell him she was leaving and he was probably worried out of his mind by now. She had gone every year but it was usually just before a giant snow storm or a large rain and it's been the first time they'd left in the clear weather. Inuyasha never even knew she left when they were snowed/flooded in and couldn't go out for days. She'd usually roll in just as it was safe enough to go out again.

The dog itself reminded her of him, made of a pretty white patterned material and a red ribbon tied around its neck. It's eyes were actually black but Kagome didn't mind. As long as Inuyasha didn't of course.


	21. Chapter 21

Inuyasha had been teased and followed by Koga while he waited all day. He pressed his ears flat to his head and sighed as he kept talking and laughing loudly. He refrained from snapping on him to prove to Kagome he was stronger than a little teasing. Kagome would sure be proud of him when he got to brag about how good he was while she wasn't there.

"...got it? I think he's alone."

Laughter. "Of course he is, no one wants to be with a hanyou."

"I call first hit!"

"No way! I call it!"

"Shh! He'll hear us if you're not quiet!"

Koga and Inuyasha both perked up at the sounds and looked for the source. The boys were crouched by nearby shrubbery and held stones in their hands. Inuyasha growled, tensing and narrowing his eyes at them. Koga crouched down next to him and peered in the same direction, cocking his head to the side curiously.

He sensed the hanyou's sudden change in air, his irritated air going to alert and tense now. Inuyasha suddenly perked up, looking at the side away from the boys. He sniffed the air once, twice, then ran off. The boys cried out, arising from their obvious hiding place and launched stones at him. Koga frowned and ran out, knocking the stones away with his arm and glared at the boys.

"How dishonorable," he said with loathing. "Fighting against a pup in numbers? Embarrassing. You can't even defeat him."

"W-who are you?" A boy stepped forward, attempting to hide his shakiness.

"Koga, fastest wolf demon alive," he said proudly. "And a lot more honorable that your lot."

Inuyasha paid no heed and eagerly ran to the road. He peered out for a few minutes then saw a glimpse of white in the distance. He perked up, watching it excitedly. It quickly came over the horizon and eventually came to the road where he stood. No doubt, it was definitely Kagome! A grin suddenly broke across his face and he raced after it, her sweet smell filling his lungs. He'd never tell her, but he really missed having her smell longer on him and hearing her heartbeat next to his.

Koga had taken care of the boys and they had already run back home, beaten by Koga's sharp words. He watched as Inuyasha whizzed by without so much as a glance at him then, no hesitation, followed him.


	22. Chapter 22

Kagome's heart beat faster as she neared home, excited to be back and see Inuyasha. She missed him like crazy and couldn't wait to give him her gift. She clutched the small dog in her hand and the wagon jerked to a stop. Kagome waited a few moments as the riders got off their horses and petted them down. Without another moment, she slowly stepped off the wagon and dusted off her white kimono. It had been a long day of traveling but she really wanted to see him.

"Kagome!"

She turned her head at the sound and brightened, waving her hand. He appeared with a happy grin, speeding towards her eagerly. He had a few leaves stuck in his hair and dirt smudged his face but she thought he was just adorable. Not that she'd ever tell him, it'd just make him feel less like a man.

He stopped a few feet away from her, panting and grinning. Kagome took a few steps forward and embraced him tightly, holding him to her to remember his hold. She pulled back and smiled, holding out the toy. He stared at it, looking from her to the toy. She nodded and handed it to him.

"I got it for you."

Inuyasha took it and studied it curiously, squeezing it and shaking it. He smiled and held it in his hand. "I'll never lose it, I promise."

"Ehhh? So this is the human you were talking about."

Kagome peered around him in surprise, laying her eyes on a dark haired boy with bright blue eyes.


	23. Chapter 23

"Who's this?" Kagome peered at him with intense curiosity. She smiled broadly and bowed. "Higurashi Kagome, pleased to meet you."

Koga looked her up an down, sniffed her hair (much to Inuyasha's displeasure) and nodded to himself. "I'm Koga, the fastest wolf demon around!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes in annoyance. Kagome giggled. "How do you know you're the fastest?"

"I just am," he puffed out his chest with pride.

"Are you faster than Inuyasha?" she looked back to him and smiled. "Or does that not count?"

"Pfft," he doubled over with laughter. "A hanyou? Ha! Anybody full-blooded demon could whip this pup!"

Inuyasha's face heated with irritation. He was about to snap back a sly remark but Kagome quickly grabbed his empty hand, pulling him closer to her. He blinked with surprise and stared at their intertwined fingers. Kagome paid no heed and away went her cheerful demeanor. Koga was still laughing, unaware of the atmosphere change.

"Is that what you think?" Kagome replied curtly. "That a hanyou is inferior?"

"Hahaha, of course!"

She narrowed her eyes in disgust and pulled Inuyasha away with her, holding back her scowl beneath her frown. It always displeased her when people only saw what was outside, never bothering to check what kind of person they might be. Inuyasha was her good friend and had never showed otherwise. What she didn't understand was why the townspeople still treated him like an outsider; he was like any other village boy. Inuyasha just looked a little different, but inside he was a good person. And Kagome was glad she got to know that.

"Hey! You're not really friends with this - "

"Don't say it!" Kagome shouted back over her shoulder. "He's Inuyasha and that's all that matters to me!"

Koga gaped at her. "B-but I'm a full-blooded demon! Not some human-blood mutt!"

Kagome stopped in her tracks, bristling with anger. "If you haven't noticed: I am human. And there is absolutely _nothing_ wrong with that."


	24. Challenge

I was in awe and shock from her actions. I had never seen her this angry before - and it scared me. Thankfully her anger wasn't aimed towards me. I would have shriveled under her glare. I'm really glad she is my one and only friend.

Koga flinched involuntarily under her heated glare, unsure of what to do. Emotions conflicted on his face ranging from disbelief to anger. He turned a bright shade of pink and quickly stammered a response.

"I challenge him to a race then!" He jabbed a finger at me.

"Why?" Kagome narrowed her eyes. "You've already proven you think he is inferior; that is your opinion and it is of no importance to us. We will take our leave...I suggest you do too."

"If he wins I'll admit he is an equal," Koga didn't back down.

I interrupted Kagome before she could argue back. "I accept."

She spun around to look at me, worry crossing her expression. "Are you sure? I don't like him."

Though that pleased me, I only nodded to her and looked back to Koga. "Tomorrow. We'll meet here tomorrow, same time."

"Fine with me," he agreed before sprinting away.

"You know you don't need to prove anything," she looked down at our hands, "You don't have to prove anything to him. Or me." She added as an afterthought.

I squeezed her hand sensing her uneasiness. "I'll win."


	25. Chapter 25

Walking hand in hand, tense silence increased between them. Kagome was worried for him. She had no idea why he would accept such a thing. He had no need to and she made it clear he didn't have to.

It may have been a stubborn boys pride, but it was also his word now. Inuyasha gave her a reassuring squeeze. She looked at him, giving him a small smile. She was upset, he knew. But he said nothing and neither did she. And so, they continued in thick silence until they arrived at her residence. She let got of him as she began up the path.

"You know I meant it, right?" Kagome looked at him with solemn eyes. "You don't have to prove anything - to me or anyone else. I don't care what happens but just remember, I'll aways be here. I promise."

Inuyasha nodded his head. "Thank you, Kagome. I will do my best."

And as he turned away, his sensitive hearing picked up the words she whispered and carried them to his ears. "I know."


	26. Chapter 26

I sighed. I know I'm really dumb for accepting his challenge. It's all a matter of pride and heritage and blood stuff, I think. I'm only eleven so please, don't judge my childish behavior. I know I actually might lose - and I hate to admit it...but he's really fast.

I spent all night running in my garden and when I saw the sun come up, I went to sleep. Kagome came over and woke me up later in the day no doubt already guessing what I did all night. But she didn't say anything and that worried me. She was usually all smiles and happy remarks about life but today she gave me absentminded smiles and distant replies. I knew she worried about me just I worried about her.

I held her hand as we cooled in the shade of the garden. She looked surprised but automatically gripped my hand in response. I gave her a small smile. "Hey, I'll be okay. It's not like anything serious will happen."

Her expression wavered for a moment but she smiled. "I know...but I still worry."

"What's there to worry about?" I laughed. "It's only a race."

"I'm..." she paused.

"What?"

Kagome bit her bottom lip, her forehead creasing. "I'm afraid he might come back...and bother us."

"I'm sure he'll go back to whatever cave he occupies," I reassured her and brung her close to me. "And if he comes back I'll make sure he leaves you alone."

"Us."

"What?"

"I will make sure he leaves us alone," she repeated firmly. Determination steeled her eyes as she looked up to him. "We'll do it together." Kagome suddenly blinked, uncertainty crossing her features. "...right? You'll do it with me?"

I smiled and tightened our interlocked fingers. "Yeah, together."

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha.

[**A**/**N**] I have the next nine chapters written and ready! Every 3+ helpful and creatively written reviews I'll get one up :)

~_lonelybutlovely_


	27. Chapter 27

"Alright pup," Koga called out from the edge of the village. "You admittin' defeat or not?"

Inuyasha and Kagome met up with him, hand in hand per usual. Koga scowled at that but made no comment. They stood a little ways away and stood before him looking him squarely in the eyes. Clear blue eyes met with gold, each set and determined, prepared for the challenge ahead.

"I am not admitting defeat," Inuyasha spoke unwaveringly.

"Then let's start," he replied eagerly.

"What is the course?"

Koga looked puzzled at the question for he was ready to just run against him. He quickly thought one out and hastily related it to them. They nodded and Kagome quickly hugged him, pecking him on the lips.

"Come back quickly," she smiled.

He raised a hand to his lips, running them over the warmth left from her kiss. He blushed and quickly turned though Kagome giggled at that and his blush deepened. Koga grumbled his distaste and waited impatiently, shifting from side to side. Kagome him a little push and he hurried forward.

"Let's start," Inuyasa cleared his throat.

"Three...two..."

And they were off in the blink of an eye.


	28. Chapter 28

Up to Spinners Creek and back. Inuyasha had only been there a few times (his mother warned him never to travel beyond that) but he knew some pathways. He heard Koga crashing and panting through the woods at a distance but they seemed to have an even pace at the moment.

'_Only a little bit longer_.' He grimaced, sweat beading on his forehead.

* * *

Koga hopped over a small stream and caught the scent of Inuyasha nearby. They were definitely close now. He could smell the sweat of the hanyou and grinned to himself; Koga wasn't even tired. It was quite like a quick chase he thought with amusement.

He ducked under another branch and came out to a small clearing. He glanced around in confusion because he didn't remember it being there before but he quickly shook off the thought and crossed to the forest foliage again. He grinned knowing he just passed Inuyasha.


	29. Chapter 29

_Fire_, he thought. There was a fire nearby. It wasn't a wildfire like he assumed nor a camping fire for weary travelers...but Inuyasha couldn't quite place it. It smelled of demons so he assumed it might be hunters. He widened his eyes. Demon hunters?

Despite his desire to win, he slowed down and slid to a stop. He tested the air and became alert. They were definitely demon hunters. He turned back immediately and suddenly halted again. As much as he didn't like him, he knew even Kagome would want him to warn him.

He made a beeline to Koga who most definitely didn't notice the hunters. He heard him close by and quickly followed those sounds. It was only a few moments later when he caught up to him, panting heavily but he still had a little energy left. Koga spared a surprised glance and hurried ahead. Inuyasha scowled.

"S-stop!" He shouted to the dark-haired boy.

"So you can catch up?" Koga snorted. "I don't think so!"

"Hunters!" He shouted to clarify. "There are hunters!"

"A trick?" He laughed. "You must be desperate!"

Inuyasha growled but turned back. He did all he could do and at least he could say he have a fair warning.

'_Just promise to help anyone - friend or foe - anyone that needs it.'_

He rolled his eyes as Kagome's words came back to him. He was pretty sure she meant the villagers but again, she would want him to ensure Koga didn't make a stupid decision and against his instinct, he turned again and caught up to the wolf demon. He promised himself that if Koga didn't want to listen to him he definitely would turn back again and return to the village.

"STOP!" He demanded loudly. "STOP RUNNING!"

Koga slowed but didn't stop. "What is it pup? Forfeiting?"

"No!" Was his automatic response. He quickly shook his head, "It's not safe, we have to go back."

"Of course it's safe," Koga shook his head in disagreement. "I can defeat anyone if I have to."

"They're demon hunters," he insisted.

"Let'em try and hunt me down!" He laughed.

And they did.


	30. Chapter 30

Inuyasha had been so bent on trying to order Koga to turn back he hasn't been paying attention to his surroundings. They were upon them before he could utter a single sound.

They were taken down, tripping over a taut string and stumbling into a net that quickly wrapped around them in a tight hold. The two boys struggled, occasionally elbowing or hitting one another and grunting. Inuyasha struggled not to injure him as he twisted around to keep his eyes and ears alert. He heard them call out to one another noticing their trap had been sprung.

Koga was making it hard to be still and quiet as he was thrashing about and growling and making other various sounds. He pulled and jabbed Inuyasha in the ribs with his elbow. Inuyasha sighed, "Stop struggling."

Koga looked at him. "Are you crazy? They'll get us!"

"It's not a good time but..." he tried not to smirk. "I told ya so."

Koga scowled.


	31. Chapter 31

Kagome wrung her hands as time passed. Though she wasn't sure, at least one of them should have been returning by now. Preferably Inuyasha, but if Koga could at least relay the message that he was okay she could stop worrying. But she saw no sign of either of them and so she, well, worried. It was just a gut feeling and it gnawed away at her.

Inuyasha always worried her though he told her all the time she should fret. The villagers weren't accepting of him, Kagome was still training to become a miko, and Inuyasha wanted to be with her the while way. Time hasn't changed much and in a few years she would would go off on a journey, healing and protecting the innocent with her spiritual gift like her mother. But Inuyasha always took the top priority in her head and so she worried.

"Hurry back," she whispered again.


	32. Chapter 32

I observed the struggling boys with disinterest. It was a foolish thing, wandering out this far from their village during hunting season. Demons came out from their hellish hovels since the seasons were in the midst of changing from summer to fall. The time was ideal as the veil between the human world and the demon world became thin and occasionally let more demons out than usual. All hunters and mikos would be out to vanquish them before they did much harm.

But these boys were just foolish troublemakers; they were of no threat nor deemed to be of one in the future. The wolf demon clan kept to themselves and the halfling was already shunned by both races - besides the young miko. She was one that sparked my interest. Her aura was special, untainted and filled with kindness and a fierce protectiveness I admired. And she was young, innocent, and honest. It was a rare thing to find these days.

I pulled back my arrow and held it steady, aiming for the top of the rope. A moment later it flew through the air with a '_whoosh_' and cut the rope, freeing the boys who scattered together without hesitation, back the direction they came from. I sighed and prayed they would make it back home without another mishap. For now, I would have to deal with the task at hand.


End file.
